Traduction : EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LOS ESPERAS
by Brittana1409
Summary: Hello ! je me lance dans une traduction d'une fanfiction Brittana en espagnol. cette histoire est complètement folle mais géniale. Le rated M n'est pas du tout là pour rien alors venez jeter un coup d'oeil ! ( Sauf si vous êtes prude XD ) Je ne vous dit rien sur le sinopsys c'est la surprise ;)
1. Chapter 1

**EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LO ESPERAS**

 **Traduction : L'AMOUR EST LÀ OÙ ON L'ATTEND LE MOINS.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai traduit cette fiction car elle est complètement folle comme vous pourrez le voir. XD. L'auteur m'a donné la permission de le faire. Si vous voulez lire cette histoire en espagnol vous pouvez taper son titre original et le nom de l'auteur : moreorlez. Je crois même qu'elle l'a écrite en anglais.**

 **Disclamer : les persos sont à RIB et l'histoire à moreorlez.**

 **Je vous met d'ailleurs la note de l'auteur en français bien-sûr. ;) :**

 ** _Holà ! Je vous mets ma seconde fic de Brittana. Elle comportera deux chapitres puisque je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ses histoire très longues. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)_**

 **Sinon je voulais dire que cette fic est rated M (sans blague c'est marqué en haut haha) mais genre elle est vraiment très HOT (je suis une grosse perverse d'adorer cette histoire mais faites pas genre je sais que vous aimerez aussi haha)**

 **Voilà. Donc veuillez m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et on se retrouve en bas de la page. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Bonjour la nouvelle !

Santana était fatiguée. Fatiguée de mentir, fatiguée de se cacher, fatiguer de nier qui elle était réellement. Cela suffisait comme ça.

Elle était lesbienne, c'était l'unique et pure vérité et finalement, elle avait décider de l'accepter une bonne fois pour toutes.

Maintenant, l'étape suivante la plus logique serait de commencer a fréquenter la population gay, de sortir en boîte ou même de se trouver une copine. Mais bien sur, il y avait un léger problème: Santana était vierge. Elle était majeure, étudiante en université d'arts dramatiques, c'était une jeune femme indépendante, mais malgré tout, elle restait vierge.

Comment pouvait-elle prétendre faire sa grande entrée dans le monde lesbien si elle ne connaissait pas les bases concernant le sexe entre filles ? Ou n'importe quel autre type d'activité sexuelle en général.

Evidemment, jamais elle ne prendrai le risque de se rendre ridicule au lit auprès d'une femme. Elle restait la Santana Lopez de Lima Height Adjacent tout de même. Et tout ce qu'une Lopez faisait, une Lopez le faisait bien.

C'est pourquoi, elle prit la décision d'appeler une "profesionelle". Quelle meilleure façon de découvrir le sexe qu'avec une prostituée? En théorie, cela semblait pour le moins une bonne idée.

Elle detenait justement un flayer que son ami Puck lui avait laissé il y a de ça quelques mois avant de partir pour le mexique. Sur la carte était inscrit le numéro d'une maison close très élégante et exclusive que Noah avait l'habitude de fréquenter auparavant. Il lui racontait toujours combien ces magnifiques femmes étaient ardentes et qu'il profitait bien du fait qu'elles soient toutes comme ça.

Santana avait donc decidé qu'elle coucherait pour la première fois avec une expérimentée et qui plus est sublime femme qui ne la jugerait pas, faisant seulement son travail. Le plan parfait en somme.

"Merde !"

Apparemment, ce qu'on dit est vrai : "entre parler et agir, il y a une grande différence" car la latina allait et venait depuis une dizaine de minutes entre le coin de la rue et la porte d'entrée de la maison.

 _Allons Lopez, Porte tes ovaires !_ comme dirait-on pour les filles. _Tu peux le faire. Tu dois le faire._

Et avec cette pensée en tête, elle toqua finalement à la porte de cette maison de style ancien.

Une petite brune lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça quelques secondes après pour laisser place à de la déception envers la latina.

"Nous ne manquons d'aucunes demoiselles pour le moment. Désolé." expliqua-t-elle avec un ton aimable mais ferme.

Santana la regarda quelque peu surprise par ses dires, mais très vite, elle repris contenance et répondis.

"Oh! Non, je ne viens pas pour ça...je suis là pour...j'ai" Elle hésita avant d'expliquer la vrai raison de sa présence. "J'ai un rendez-vous."

"Ah" la brunette ne pût empêcher la surprise de l'envahir mais resta néanmoins professionnelle. "Bon, dans ce cas, bienvenue dans "La maison Glee."" elle se déplaça ensuite pour laisser passer Santana.

Elles passèrent pendant ce qu'il lui parût des heures par un grand couloir magnifiquement décoré de style 19ème. Mais ce qui étonna le plus la latina, c'était toutes ces peintures érotiques.

"As-tu déjà une de nos filles en tête ?" demanda la brunette comme si elle négociais de la marchandise.

"Non, la vérité c'est que...l'homme que j'ai eu au téléphone m'a dit que je pourrais les voir et ...choisir après."

La petite brune hocha la tête.

"Je vois."

Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'entrée du salon principal. Santana observa avec admiration ce lieu spacieux et lumineux. Toujours dans un style ancien, se trouvaient des statues, de grandes lampes et des meubles sculptés avec finesse. Mais ce qui retint son attention avant tout étaient les superbes femmes allant et venant ou assises sur des sofas. Elle ne pût simplement pas eviter de poser un oeil sur ces corps indessants habillés de lingeries toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

"Ok, elles sont toutes là je crois. Donc tu peux choisir celle que tu veux. Au fait, moi c'est Star !" dit la brunette en lui offrant un clin d'oeil l'air coquin. Puis elle répartit comme si de rien n'était en roulant des hanches plus que de nécessaire.

Santana ne pût que se rincer l'oeil par le geste de l'autre jeune femme mais elle secoua la tête pour sortir de sa transe et entra doucement dans le salon. Elle était un peu nerveuse.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua deux filles assises sur un canapé qui la regardaient curieusement en chuchotant. Décidément, cela ne l'aidait pas à trouver confiance en elle. Puis, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et courts, les yeux verts/noisettes s'approcha d'elle.

La panique commença à consommer Santana et la paralysa dès que la prétendante s'arrêta devant elle.

"Hey, je suis Esmeralda, je peux t'aider ?" Lui demanda la rose de manière sexy, une main sur la hanche.

"Je...je...je voudrais..." commença Santana. Mais elle ne pût pas former de phrase. "Je dois y aller." expliqua-t-elle avant de sortir rapidement du salon.

Elle était à peine à la moitié du couloir qu'elle percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un. Le choque la fit presque s'écrouler à terre quand de puissants mais féminins bras la retinrent avec douceur.

"Wow, wow. Ça va ?" lui demanda la jeune femme avec préoccupation. Elle avait posé les mains sur ses épaules.

Santana, qui venait de reprendre contenance, lèva le regard pour s'excuser.

"Oui, oui. Je suis désolée...je..."

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux bleus turquoises de la jeune femme. Les plus beaux qu'elle n'avait jamais vus de toute sa vie. Elle se perdit complètement dans la beauté du visage de cette fille. Des cheveux comme des fils d'or, une peau nacrée et de belles lèvres roses. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle la fixait depuis déjà un petit bout de temps, elle baissa la tête sans ne plus savoir quoi dire. Heureusement pour elle, la blonde prit la parole.

"Hey, tu es nouvelle ?" lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"umm" Santana papillona plusieurs fois des yeux, submergée par la clarté de ces orbites turquoises. Elle ne sut néanmoins pas si elle devais se sentir flattée ou plutôt offensée par le fait qu'on l'avait quand même confondu avec une prostituée deux fois en une journée.

"Non, je ne suis pas ici pour...je viens parce que..." bégaya-t-elle à nouveau envahie par la honte.

La blonde la regarda quelque peu confuse. Santana prit une grande inspiration et sans savoir pourquoi, elle commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

"En fait, il y a peu de temps je suis sortie du placard et je voulais, tu sais, entrer dans le monde lesbien et tout. Mais je suis vierge. Oui, une maudite vierge de 21 ans ! Je sais c'est pathétique. C'est pour ça que je suis ici, je voulais qu'une d'entre vous m'aide pour pouvoir bien m'y prendre avec une femme et ne pas me ridiculiser tu comprends ?" Après avoir terminé son discours, elle se rendit soudainement compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle baissa la tête en rougissant furieusement.

"Oh, Dios ! Je…" Santana essaya de s'exuser mais ne parvint pas a sortir autre chose et se mît une gifle mentale pour sa bêtise. Elle ferma les yeux et attendis que la jeune blonde lui ries à la figure.

"Alors comme ça on est vierge ?" dit finalement la belle femme.

Santana regarda la blonde et ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux bleus lui coupa le souffle. Du désir à l'état pur.

Celle-ci se pencha près de son oreille et lui murmura d'une voix chaude et sensuelle "Je crois que je peux t'aider. "

La latina ne pût en croire ses oreilles. Mais apparemment, quelque chose au fond d'elle l'entendait très bien.

"Ok" lâcha presque automatiquement la brune.

La fille aux yeux bleus lui offrit un sourire qui pourrait illuminer tout Manhattan et répondit.

"Bon...je dois... Toi, assied toi ici je reviens dans 5 minutes ok ?"

Santana acquiesça et prit place sur une banquette sans pouvoir éloigner son regard de la belle jeune femme devant elle.

"Ce ne sera pas long." dit celle-ci en accélérant le pas pour finalement disparaître au tournant du couloir.

 _Courage tu vas y arriver ! Respire Santana respire._ La latina essayait de calmer sa nervosité soudaine. _Dios mio tu vas le faire avec cette déesse !_ Elle sourit d'incrédulité. _Mais, est-ce que c'est bien ce que tu fait ? Je veux dire, c'est une pute quand même._

Des doutes l'envahirent en 30 secondes mais elle se reprit rapidement.

 _Évidement que c'est une pute ! Mais qui cela importe-t-il ? Çe sera le meilleur coup de toute ta vie ! Alors porte tes ovaires et tu sais ce que tu as à faire._ _De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu allais te marier avec elle non ? C'est seulement une nuit, seulement du sexe... Avec une sublime créature ! Maintenant détends toi, vas de l'avant et profite._

"Tu viens ?"

Une voix agitée la surprit. Elle leva le regard et vit sa -maintenant- blonde préférée la main sur la poitrine, respirant avec difficulté.

 _As-t-elle courut pour me rejoindre ?_

"Excuse moi..." elle prit une grande respiration. "J'ai essayé d'être le plus rapide possible pour que tu n'ai pas le temps de changer d'avis et de t'enfuir."

Santana sentit son visage prendre feu en se rendant compte qu'elle avait peu être un peu trop exposé ses doutes.

 _Ou alors cette fille lit dans mes pensées ?_

"Mais j'aimerais que tu décides de rester. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir perdu cette chance." lui expliqua la prostituée avec un sourire sincère. "Alors...on y va ?"

La question la sortit de sa transe momentanée et Santana répondit :

"Oui, oui je te suis."

Elles marchaient déjà vers la sortie quand la blonde commença à parler de nouveau.

"J'ai ma voiture dehors, du coup je pensais qu'on pouvait aller à mon appartement. Mais peut-être que tu préfères un hôtel ou..?

"Non, non !" la jeune femme s'empressa de répondre "Ton appart sera très bien" lui sourit-elle nerveusement. Avoir sa première fois avec une prostituée était déjà assez rare pour en plus rajouter le suplément 'hôtel'.

Une fois qu'elles arrivèrent à la sortie, elle n'eurent pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'une femme entra.

"Goldie !" s'exlama la jeune asiatique qui venait d'arriver. Elle souriait en regardant la blonde.

"Hey Chandra." Elle lui rendit son sourire.

 _Goldie. Oh, alors comme ça c'était son nom de 'travail'._

La femme asiatique regarda Santana avec curiosité et demanda : "Elle est nouvelle ?"

 _¡Oh Por Dios santo! Trois fois ? C'est une blague c'est ça ?_ Pensa La brune quelque peu irritée. Mais elle ne répondit rien.

Goldie rit en voyant la gêne de Santana. "Non, non pas du tout. Elle est..." Elle fixa la latina dans les yeux quelques secondes. "Elle est avec moi..." Répondit-elle en clignant de l'œil. "On doit y aller."

"Oh ok, je suppose que je te verrai plus tard Goldie."

"Oui, c'est ça. Bye Chandy."

Elles avancèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver devant la voiture de la blonde. Une fois dedans, celle-ci se rappela de quelque chose.

"Oh, avant d'y aller, il faut que je..." Elle sortit son portable. "Je serai brève, ça ne te dérange pas ?"

"Non, vas y." Répondit la latina.

Goldie sourit tout en appuyant sur le contact et espérant que cela décroche.

"Hey, Mike, écoute, je ne pourrais pas venir a la séance d'aujourd'hui... Je suis vraiment désolée mais..." Elle regarda Santana en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "J'ai un empêchement. Oui ne t'inquiète pas je me rattraperai. Sérieusement je te le promets" elle rit. "Allez imbécile, si ça te fait plaisir. Je le jure."

Le dérangement de Santana face aux paroles prodiguées par la jeune femme était évident. Elle décida alors de regarder par la fenêtre. _Imagine qu'elle flirte avec un client et qu'elle lui promet de faire des choses pas très catholiques sans gêne et tout ça sous tes yeux._ Génial ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie au fond d'elle. _Attend une minute ! Qu'est qu'il se passe ?! Tu es jalouse ?! Non, non tu ne peux pas l'être, tu viens de la rencontrer. C'est ridicule ! Reprend toi Santana, c'est seulement du sexe._

"C'est bon ! Excuse moi c'était important." La blonde alluma la voiture. "Allons-y."

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement de Goldie s'effectua en silence. Santana était un peu effrayée à l'idée de dire quelque chose qui pourrait ruiner le moment ou la faire regretter. Elle resta donc comme une idiote a regarder la magnifique femme devant elle qui serait d'ailleurs bientôt sa première fois.

Quand elles arrivèrent, le lieu était obscure mais Goldie ne tenta pas pour autant d'allumer les lumières. Elle prit simplement la main de la latina et l'amena jusqu'à la chambre. Pendant ce temps, Santana se demandait si cet endroit était l'habitation de la blonde ou juste la maison dans laquelle elle 'travaillait'.

Elle essaya de retirer ses pensées de sa tête qui - elle ne savait pas pourquoi - la dérangeaient quelque peu et s'efforça de profiter de la main douce de sa compagne qui la lui caressait.

"Nous y sommes. C'est ici que la magie opère !" Annonça Goldie lâchant la main de la brune pour allumer la petite lampe sur la table de chevet.

Santana la regarda, un peu déstabilisée par ces dires mais elle s'approcha néanmoins du lit prudemment.

"Mets toi à l'aise, je vais dans la salle de bain. J'en ai pour une minute." La blonde fit un geste de la main, indiquant à la brune le lit, tout en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'à côté.

Santana ne savait pas quoi faire. Finalement elle s'assit simplement au bord du lit, passant nerveusement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

 _Ok, c'est le moment. Maintenant tu te relaxe et tu la laisses faire son travail. Profite de cette merveilleuse et sexy jeune femme et peut-être qu'en sortant, avec un peu de chance tu seras briefée sur le sujet. Oui c'est ça. Laisse faire les choses._

"Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?" Demanda la blonde depuis l'entrée de la chambre.

"uhm…" Santana leva le regard. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit toute seule devant Goldie. La blonde était adossée au mur complètement nue.

"Enlève tes vêtements. Tout de suite." Ordonna-t-elle à la latina avec une voix suave et emplie de désir.

Santana n'avait aucune idée de comment cela s'était produit mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était à présent tout aussi dénudée que l'autre jeune femme. Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà déshabillée aussi vite.

"Maintenant, installe toi sur le lit." Ajouta la voix sexy qui cette fois se montrait plus séductrice.

Elle fit ce que la jeune femme lui demanda mais toujours en gardant la tête levée pour ne pas perdre la vue de cette sublime blonde.

Celle-ci s'approcha donc lentement. Santana eu alors l'opportunité d'apprécier ses longues et toniques jambes ainsi que son corps spectaculaire. _Diable, qu'es-ce qu'elle est belle !_

Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon haut pour - apparemment - ne pas la déranger dans l'action. _¡Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios_! Sont les seuls mots que la brune arriva à penser pendant que Goldie se dirigea sensuellement à quatre pattes vers elle, se plaçant finalement au dessus de la latina.

"Goldie…" murmure Santana dans l'oreille de la blonde.

"Brittany." Répondit la femme aux yeux bleus avec une voix calme mais pleine de luxure.

"Hein ?"

"Appelle moi Brittany." Déclara-t-elle, admirant la belle silhouette de la latina.

"C'est...c'est ton vrai prénom ?" Demanda Santana en la regardant directement dans les yeux.

Brittany acquiesça de la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. "Et quel est le tien ?"

"San… Santana" la brune déglutit, laissant ses yeux voyager sur chaque centimètre de peau disponible depuis sa position.

"Santana." Répèta la blonde avec lenteur, posant doucement un doigt sur la lèvre de la latina.

"T'es sexy tu sais ?" Le bleu de ses yeux était presque imperceptible du au désir qui la consumait et qui avait dilaté ses pupilles.

Santana trembla en sentant l'index délicat sur elle mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche.

Brittany sourit. Elle retira son doigt et le renplaça par ses lèvres pour un baiser passioné.

Santana répondit avec cette même passion. _Premier baiser avec une femme : fait !_  
Elle était sûre que c'était le meilleur de toute sa vie. _¡Dios! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait ça avant ? Ses lèvres sont tellement douces et chaudes et raaah !..._

La blonde se plaça de façon à ce qu'elle soit complètement sur Santana. Les frissons qui parcoururent l'intégralité de leurs corps au contact peau contre peau était quelque chose qu'elles n'avaient jamais ressenti, ce qui les fit gémir simultanément.

À ce moment précis Santana perdit toute pensée cohérente et se laissa emporter par les sensations.

Brittany, qui profitait aussi du délicieux contact, se repositionna entre les jambes de la latina et commença à mouvoir son corps afin de créer une très nécessaire friction.

"aaahh" Santana cria presque.

"umm c'est bon…!" Ne put éviter de s'exclamer Brittany, sentant son corp réagir.

Elle commença alors à descendre doucement sans arrêter de se mouvoir. Ses lèvres quittèrent celles de la brune et vinrent dans son cou, embrassant et léchant la peau à sa disposition. Une fois satisfaite, elle décida d'en faire de même pour l'oreille et mordilla le lobe.

Les gémissements de Santana ne firent que la motiver plus à continuer son exploration.

Enfin elle revînt jusqu'aux lèvres de la latina, cette fois demandant le passage à l'aide de sa langue, chose que la brune lui accorda immédiatement.

Brittany savoura chaque sensation et goût que lui offrait la bouche et la langue de sa compagne, approfondissant le baiser.

Les mains de Santana se baladèrent de manière incertaine dans le dos de la blonde et la caressèrent doucement. Elle sentait son excitation augmenter chaque seconde.

Brittany aventura une main baladeuse sur la poitrine de la latina, empoignant un sein à pleine main afin d'entendre plus de ces délicieux gémissements. Ils la rendait folle. Une fois qu'elle eut atteint son objectif, elle se dirigea plus vers le sud, sans oublier de s'occuper des abdos bien définis de Santana.

"mmm" Laissa Brittany sortir de sa bouche avec un sourire en sentant les muscles du ventre de son amante se contracter.

Elle déplaça ses doigts encore plus bas, jusqu'à la limite de la culotte de la brune.

"Oh G…!" S'écria Santana qui avait anticipé.

Ce fut la stimulation dont le blonde avait besoin. Lentement et sa respiration s'augmentant, elle introduisit deux doigts dans la culotte de la latina.

"Woaw, tu es trempée !" S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

La brune répondit seulement en arquant le dos et gémissant de toutes ses forces.

La femme aux yeux bleus continua, caressant le sexe de la latina, dispersant son humidité au dehors. Puis, elle émit une pression du pouce sur son clitoris en créant de petits cercles.

Santana ouvrit sa bouche, en extase, laissant échapper des grossièretés, alimentant la determination de la blonde à lui prodiguer du plaisir.

"Dis lui adieu..." Murmura celle-ci à l'oreille de son amante.

"Quoi ?" Demanda la brune presque inconsciente.

"A ta virginité." Répliqua Brittany avec toute la sensualité que sa voix pouvait contenir. "Dis adieu à ta virginité."

Et avant que la brune n'ai put comprendre ces mots, elle sentit un doigt pénétrer son intimité.

"ooohhh….ouuuuu" Elle agrippa les cheveux de Brittany d'une main et planta les ongles de son autre main dans les épaules de sa compagne.

"oh-oh"

Santana se sentit soudainement bizarre. Une douleur la frappait, comme si quelque chose se rompait à l'intérieur d'elle. Mais en même temps, une vague de plaisir intense parcourut l'intégralité de son corps.

"Pour l'amour de..." La blonde se mordit la lèvre avec force pour ne pas crier : tout d'abord à cause de la douleur ressentit par le fait que les ongles de Santana lui labouraient le dos et ensuite parce qu'une merveilleuse sensation se propageait en elle. Elle était en la brune, lui ôtant sa virginité.

Elle inspira et expira fortement, tentant de maintenir sa propre excitation sous contrôle et de concentrer toute son énergie sur la jeune femme entre ses mains.

"Ça va ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en regardant Santana avec préoccupation.

"Uhum" la brune acquiesça de la tête, tremblante, les yeux clos.

"Ça te fait mal ? Tu veux que...?"

"NON !" Santana ouvrit ses yeux en total désaccord avec l'idée. "Je vais bien, seulement...fait le doucement... S'il te plaît."

Brittany hocha la tête. Elle prit une respiration et commença à mouvoir son doigt délicatement.

Après un moment, Santana s'habitua à l'intrusion dans son corps et commença à ressentir beaucoup de plaisir. Puis, elle ne put s'empêcher de mouvoir son bassin pour approfondir la sensation en elle.

En notant que la latina allait très bien, la blonde récupéra confiance en elle et accéléra le mouvement de son doigt tout en augmentant la pression sur le clitoris de son amante avec son pouce.

"Oh-oh…oui...aahh"

La décision de Brittany de contrôler son désir se disloquait et presque sans s'en rendre compte, elle ajouta un autre doigt en Santana.

"Ooooooh…. Brittany, oui, continue, continue."

Ses vas et viens arrivaient maintenant à leur apogée et elle sentit les parois se resserrer sur ses doigts. Brittany observa Santana venir sous sa main, sous elle.

"¡OH DIOOOOOS, OOUUII OOOH!

La blonde resta la bouche grande ouverte en regardant Santana. Elle ne pouvait plus la quitter des yeux, étudiant chaque mouvement de la latina, chaque gémissements, chaque geste et regards. Tout en elle était tellement sexy.

Le coeur de la brune battait très fortement dans sa poitrine et elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Brittany était dans un état similaire mais pour d'autres raisons.

Après quelques secondes, et une énergie retrouvée, la latina prit la parole.

"Woaw Brittany" Santana sourit encore dans un état post-orgasmique. **"C'était..."**

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que les lèvres de la blonde attrapèrent les siennes.

"Uhmm…mmm"

Cela prit à peine quelques secondes à la latina pour réagir et elle répondit avec passion.  
Le baiser était presque anormal. Même le plus brûlant des super héros ou dans son cas la super héroïne n'aurai embrassé son grand amour avec autant d'embrasement. Mais à ce moment, plus rien ne l'importait, elle se laissa juste aller.

Aussi rapidement qu'elle avait commencé, la blonde retira ses lèvres de celles de Santana et s'embarqua dans une descente - pressée - jusqu'à sa poitrine.

 **"Comme ça que sont les filles..."**

La brune avait entendu Brittany murmurer ces mots juste après les siens quand soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de mouillé et doux autour de son mamelon.  
L'excitation qui l'avait abandonnée il y a quelques minutes revint à une vitesse incroyable, s'emparant de son corps en une sensation chaude et érotique.

La langue de Brittany suça et lécha le sein hâlé, se dirigeant de temps à autre vers le second afin de lui donner la même attention.

Et juste quand Santana commençait à s'adapter à la sensation sur sa poitrine, la bouche qui s'occupait d'elle descendit plus bas, arrivant à son nombril. La latina sentait que sa compagne traçait ses abdos avec la pointe de sa langue. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que la blonde ne retenait pas son désir et qu'elle se dirigeait de plus en plus vers le sud.

Un moment de doute la traversa à l'idée que quelqu'un plonge sa bouche "là en bas", mais son excitation était si forte que ses pensées s'envolèrent et elle décida de laisser faire Brittany.

La blonde quand à elle, arriva à ladite zone un peu anxieuse et ce qu'elle vit la rendit soudain perplexe. Son visage était à peine à quelques centimètres de l'intimité humide de la brune qui s'offrait à elle.

"Oh wow."

Ce fut le silence complet pendant une vingtaine de secondes, se qui rendit Santana nerveuse. Elle redressa la tête pour comprendre la situation mais sa question resta bloquée dans sa gorge au moment où ses yeux entrèrent en connexion avec du bleu turquoise. Le désir qui se reflètait dans le regard de la blonde était si intense qu'elle aurait pu venir dans la minute. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Brittany ressentait exactement la même chose à son égard, sinon plus.

Petit à petit, et sans arrêter de fixer la latina, la jeune femme blonde approcha son visage du sexe de Santana, jusqu'à le frôler.

"oooh…"

"mmmfff…"

L'expression de la brune renvoyait une image de pure extasie. Les mots ne pouvaient décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à l'instant.

Brittany ne put éviter d'émettre un gémissement de plaisir et plongea sa tête dans l'intimité de la brune, goûtant la délicieuse saveur de sa compagne. De toutes les choses qu'elle avait goûtées, cela était de loin la meilleure.

La latina sentait son entre jambe léchée de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, laissant sortir soupirs et gémissements. Elle s'accrocha désespérément aux cheveux d'or de Brittany, forçant sa tête à aller plus profond. Son amante ne protesta pas, au contraire. Elle répondit silencieusement à la demande en maintenant sa langue dans l'entrée de l'entre de la latina, tandis que son nez caressait doucement le clitoris gonflé de plaisir.

"Oui, oui...continue, continue... Brittany, aahh" Santana ne savait comment, mais son corps se mouvait tout seul à sa propre convenance, lui procurant un plaisir si intense qu'il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

La blonde sentit que son amante était proche du paroxysme de son désir. Alors, elle sortit sa langue des profondeurs de la brune et la remplaça par deux doigts, plaçant ainsi sa bouche sur le clitoris de la latina.

Ce fut tout ce dont Santana avait besoin. Cinq secondes après, son dos se cambra et elle sentit des vagues d'électricité l'envahir de part en part. Si elle pensait que son premier orgasme avait été fulgurant, celui là était tout simplement incroyable. Elle aurait juré avoir été transportée sur une autre planète où son corps était tout léger et où elle était plus détendue que jamais.

Il lui fallut alors une minute pour se rendre compte que quelque chose faisait pression sur sa cuisse. Tout en tentant de revenir à un état conscient, elle sentit que la pression s'était transformée en mouvements agités. Avec toute la force qu'elle put réunir, elle s'aida de ses coudes et se releva.

La brune resta bouche bée devant ce qu'elle vit. Elle cligna des yeux rapidement et se demanda si ce qu'il lui arrivait était vrai. Après tout, ce n'ai pas souvent qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'admirer une sublime blonde se donnant du plaisir sur sa jambe...durant sa première fois.

Après que Santana avait jouît sous la langue de Brittany, celle-ci avait officiellement perdu les rennes. À peine avait elle remarqué la latina essayer de se calmer, sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle s'était collé au muscle de la brune et avait commencé à frotter son sexe qui était déjà brûlant de désir.

Cris et gémissements furent les seuls sons que l'on put entendre dans l'appartement, alors que la latina observait seulement l'action.

Santana profitait en silence du spectacle que lui offrait la blonde ainsi que de l'humidité qui se dispersait sur sa peau. C'est alors qu'elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour que son amante se sente encore mieux. Presque instinctivement, elle leva donc sa cuisse, augmentant la pression sur le centre de Brittany.

Évidemment, son geste parut aider puisque trois mouvements et un cri plus tard, l'orgasme faucha la blonde.

On dit que quand quelqu'un a un orgasme, il peut voir des étoiles. Et bien à ce moment, Brittany vit des constellations entières qui la vidèrent de son énergie en un pouvoir très agréable et bienvenu. Personne ne l'avait jamais faite se sentir de cette manière. Une fois qu'elle n'eut donc plus aucune vigueur présente en elle, elle se laissa tomber sur Santana, respirant avec agitation.

La latina sentait le poids du corps de sa compagne sur elle mais au contraire de ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, cela ne la dérangeait en aucun cas. Elle ferma les yeux, profitant de la proximité de sa peau, respirant l'arôme du shampoing dans ses cheveux dorés qui s'étaient dispersés doucement sur son visage.

Un petit rire appela son attention et elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer celle de Brittany. Celle-ci était enterrée sous l'oreiller, collée à elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Finalement la blonde relava le visage à son tour et regarda Santana, souriant de plus belle mais timidement, avec les joues rouges comme une tomate.

À cette vue, la latina ne put s'empêcher de rosir aussi, consciente de ce qu'elles venaient de faire.

À ce moment, l'intimité était un peu gênante pour chacune. Alors, la blonde se déplaça pour être à côté de sa compagne. Elles se perdirent ensuite dans leurs pensées respectives, les yeux au plafond. Brittany fut la première à rompre le silence.

"Santana, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant..." Essaya-t-elle, sa tête se mouvant de gauche à droite.

La latina n'eut pas besoin que la blonde finisse sa phrase. Elle l'avait parfaitement comprise.

"Moi non plus... Je veux dire, vraiment."

Elles rirent.

Un petit moment plus tard, Brittany retourna sa tête pour regarder sa compagne.

"Comment tu te sens ?" Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce, plongeant son regard dans le sien une fois que la brune s'était mise de son côté.

"On ne peut mieux." Admit Santana.

Elles restèrent à se fixer en silence un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elles se rendent compte que tout était devenu trop intense.

"On devrait..euh...on devrait dormir." Suggéra la blonde.

"Oui, bien-sûr." Acquiesça la latina.

Sans savoir comment procéder, celle-ci se retourna de son côté, offrant son dos à Brittany.

"Bonne nuit." Murmura-t-elle.

Au lieu de lui répondre tout de suite, la blonde se raprocha de Santana, entourant sa taille de ses bras et entremêlant leurs jambes.

"Bonne nuit."

OoOoOo0oOoOoO

Le matin suivant, Santana se réveilla quelque peu désorientée, ne reconnaissant pas le lieu où elle se trouvait. Elle baissa le regard et vit une main blanche posée sur son sein. Alors, tout lui revînt en tête. Elle sourît, se récapitulant les événements de la veille et comment elle avait perdu sa virginité avec cette magnifique femme. Mais il disparut rapidement quand elle se rappela aussi que tout cela n'avait été que du sexe et que son amante était une 'travailleuse de la nuit'. Elle se déplaça donc le plus lentement possible afin de se défaire des bras de la blonde sans la réveiller mais c'était une tâche qui se révéla impossible puisque rapidement, celle-ci commença à reprendre conscience.

"mmmm…." Brittany s'étira et cligna des yeux pour réajuster sa vision.

"Hey." Verbalisa-t-elle finalement regardant la brune s'agiter à côté d'elle.

"Hey uhm…" Santana s'inclina pour ramasser ses vêtements qui, bien-sûr, étaient répandus par-ci par-là dans la pièce. "J'étais seulement en train de…"

"Oh, ok."

Un silence incommode envahit la chambre tandis que la latina s'habilla aussi vite qu'elle le put.

"Et…" Une fois vêtue, elle attrapa son sac et en sortit son portefeuille. "Je te dois combien ?" Demanda-t-elle sans un regard envers la blonde.

"Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me dois rien." Brittany confirma ses dires avec un petit geste de la main.

"Quoi ? Non, c'est ton...je dois te..."

"Non, sérieusement, c'était un plaisir. Je veux dire..." Elle se mis sur le lit en position assise, nue. "...littéralement." Finit-elle souriante.

Santana, qui avait déjà les joues en feu bien avant ce commentaire, laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Elle rangea son porte-monnaie, s'éclaircit la voix et commença.

"Je euh... je crois que je vais y aller."

"Ok…"

Le doute l'envahit une seconde mais elle finit par se diriger vers la porte de la chambre.

La blonde garda le regard posé sur les draps, ne sachant que dire.

"Brittany ?" Appela la brune depuis la sortie.

"Oui ?" Demandra-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

"Hier ça a été..." Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats. "Incroyable, simplement...incroyable. Merci."

La blonde sourit avec sincérité avant de répondre. "Ça l'a été pour moi aussi. De rien."

Et sur cette dernière parole, Santana sortit de l'appartement de Brittany.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **Donc je sais que les noms des prostituées sont… spécials XD mais j'ai préféré garder les originaux. Sinon la tracuction française de Goldie aurait était Blondie.**

 **Au fait ! je vous avez prévenu, cette histoire est vraiment incensée mais,la suite est trop cool. )**

 **Je posterai le second et dernier chapitre si cela vous plaît donc n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Adios amigosmios ! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**EL AMOR ESTA DONDE MENOS LO ESPERAS**

 **Traduction : L'AMOUR EST LÀ OÙ ON L'ATTEND LE MOINS.**

 **Salut tout le monde ! Alors déjà je souhaite m'excuser pour mon retard. Je voulais poster la suite une semaine après le chapitre 1 mais j'ai complètement oublié je suis vraiment désolée.**

 **Donc du coup voilà le chapitre 2 ;) Je vais répondre aux reviews juste en bas ( j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma boîte mail je ne pouvais pas le faire par PM ^^ ) mais je voulais remercier très chaleuresement toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de poster un commentaire, qui ont mis cette traduc en favorite ou qui l'ont followé !**

 **Charlieworld : Ton petit mot m'a fait chaud au coeur, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire t'ai plu !**

 **FanDeFic : Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le début ;)**

 **JennCaron : Ouais c'est vraiment hot mais comme toi, tout le monde aime ça XD.**

 **Merci à tous !**

 **Disclamer : Les persos de glee sont à RIB et l'histoire à moreorlez.**

 **Voila donc j'espère que la suite vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ( même si je n'ai fait que la traduction haha )**

 **Bisous les filles ( ou gas ) et merci au merveilleux, sublime couple Brittana !**

Chapitre 2 : Peut-on être ensembles?

Il s'était passé presque un mois depuis que Santana avait perdu sa virginité avec Brittany -ou Goldie-. Quatre semaines depuis la nuit de plaisir qui avait remué son monde d'une manière qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspectée. Une nuit qu'elle n'avait pas pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle savait que ce n'était probablement que dans sa tête mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait que ce qu'elles avaient vécu ensembles n'était pas que du sexe. Elle pouvait jurer qu'elle avait vu quelque chose dans les yeux de la blonde. Quelque chose qui lui montrait que ce qu'elles faisaient était bien, que ce n'était pas seulement un acte purement physique, mais plutôt une manière très intime d'établir une communication, comme entrer en connexion l'une avec l'autre, comme...faire l'amour.

Elle essaya donc d'enlever ces pensées de sa tête car évidemment, tout ceci n'était que fantasme.

Comme pour s'en convaincre elle même, à la fin de la semaine, elle se vêtit de son plus bel ensemble, mettant bien en valeur ses formes généreuses et sa peau halée, afin de sortir danser dans la boîte lesbienne la plus populaire et y 'faire des rencontres'.  
Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas l'amante idéale à cause de son inexpérience mais, grâce à Brittany, elle savait au moins comment agir au lit.

Elle était là, devant la porte de cette discothèque, regardant les femmes entrer et sortir mais... Elle ne pût se résoudre à entrer.

Peut-être la semaine prochaine, se dit elle en repartant vers son appartement.

Bien-sûr, cette décision ne lui fit que subir une autre semaine de torture où l'unique chose qu'elle avait en tête était Goldie.

Si ce n'était rien, alors, pourquoi paraissait-elle profiter de ce qu'elle me faisait ? Pourquoi cette lueur dans ses yeux... ce feu ? Pourquoi ses gémissements quand elle m'embrassait, me caressait, ses grognements lorsqu'elle me touchait ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas voulu que je la paie ?

Non Santana! Tout ça ne fut que pour ta pathétique histoire de 'la pauvre vierge de 21 ans'. Elle a dû seulement avoir pitié de toi ! Elle a juste jouer son rôle pour te donner du plaisir en prétendant qu'elle ressentait les mêmes choses que toi. Elle agit sans doute de la même manière avec tous ses clients. Après tout, son travail consiste bien à apporter de la satisfaction et de la joie non ? Bien-sûr que si ! Et puis, à moins que tu ne te trompes, elle n'est pas lesbienne.

Mais…elle était tellement mouillée... Vraiment ! ... Bon, arrête de penser à ça.

La semaine suivante, elle se rendit de nouveau à la boîte. Mais en vain. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas entrer dans ce maudit lieu. C'était comme si une puissante force mistique la détenait. Et cela la frustrait à un point inimaginable.

Mais tu le sais, si elle te plait et que tu n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressent ou qu'elle soit lesbienne ou non, pourquoi bon sang ne vas-tu pas à son appart ?! Tu sais où elle vit en plus ! Ou du moins où elle accomplit son travail. Tu n'as même pas a lui poser la question directement, tu peux juste lui avouer que tu a adoré ce que vous avez fait deux semaines auparavant et que tu requiert ses services à nouveau, que cette fois-ci, tu la paierais. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu pourra analyser son comportement envers toi. ¡Por Dios tu es une femme ! Utilise ton maudit pouvoir de séduction ou quelque chose comme ça ! À ce moment-là tu pourras prendre une décision non ?

Ah, si tout était plus simple...

Finalement, elle ne pût en supporter plus. Cette bataille interne était en train de lui voler le peu de santé qui lui restait. Brittany n'était pas seulement Brittany. Elle était aussi Goldie, une prostituée. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire et c'était tout. Aucuns sentiments, aucun réel plaisir, aucun amour. Il était temps qu'elle se prenne en mains et qu'elle avance.

Ainsi, pour la troisième fois en un mois, Santana se retrouva de nouveau devant l'entrée de la boîte. Elle réussit enfin à pénétrer à l'intérieur. La latina se sentit très fière d'elle pour cet acte des plus simples. Cela pouvait néanmoins signifier qu'elle avait fait un pas en avant pour oublier la blonde, ce qui était positif. Patience. Petit à petit. Santana se dirigea directement vers le bar afin de commander une boisson qui lui donnerait le courage de continuer son plan. Elle bu la moitié de son verre d'un coup sec et laissa le liquide glisser dans sa gorge.

Ok Santana, tu es magnifique. C'est avec ces mots d'encouragement en tête qu'elle pris une grande goulée d'air et se leva afin d'aller danser.

De toutes les personnes que la brune pensait croiser ici, jamais elle n'aurai cru rencontrer celle-ci.

Ses yeux interceptèrent un regard azur aussi étonné que le sien.

Brittany…

La blonde n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, entourée d'un groupe de jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas remarqué leur connexion visuelle.

Pendant qu'elles se fixaient durant ce qui sembla à la latina une éternité, les sons extérieurs avaient momentanément disparus à leurs oreilles. La seule chose que les deux femmes purent entendre fut l'accélération subite des battements de leur coeur.

Aussitôt, presque sans s'en rendre compte, elles se mirent toutes les deux à marcher en direction de l'autre comme si une force magnétique les attirait.

Lentement, elles se rejoignirent à la moitié du trajet et restèrent face à face.

"Hey." Dit Santana sans quitter les yeux devant elle.

"Salut." Répondit Brittany, ses iris bleutées reflétant la même intensité que ceux noirs ardents de la brune.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment jusqu'à ce que Santana bouge un peu sa tête, rompant le charme.

"Que...Qu 'es que tu fait ici ?" Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité et attention.

"Ben... Je viens de temps en temps dans cette boîte avec mes amies." La blonde désigna les jeunes femmes l'accompagnant un peu plus loin.

"Je crois que tu en connaît déjà quelques unes."

Santana acquiesça avec un sourire timide. Elle les regarda quelque peu confuse, se concentrant pour reconnaître leur visage.

"Oooh." Elle se souvint. La maison clause.

Elle tenta de se cacher mais il était trop tard. Les amies de Brittany étaient deja toutes en train de la fixer gentiment.  
La latina pût observer comment elles se parlaient entre elles et échangeaient des expressions surprises.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudainement d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'elles ne pouvaient pas la connaître à moins qu'elles aient pris connaissance d'une information importante.

"Brittany, tu...tu leur a dit...tu leur a dit que je..." Sa voix était alarmée, effrayée et honteuse.

"Oh non, non !" L'interrompit la blonde, lui touchant doucement le bras.

"Bien sûr que non Santana !" Elle la regarda directement dans les yeux. "Je veux dire, je leur ai dit ce qu'on a fait, mais pas pourquoi." Elle rendit ces paroles enfantines en inclinant lentement sa tête sur le côté, histoire d'assurer à la latina que personne ne saurait cette partie de l'histoire.

La brune laissa échapper avec soulagement l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans sa bouche sans s'en rendre compte.

"Ok...c'est...c'est bien."

Elle remarqua alors la main nacrée qui lui caressait le bras et sentit une douce chaleur partir de son coude pour se propager dans tout son corps.

Brittany parut le sentir à son tour et continua ainsi quelques instants de plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que cela était suffisant. Délicatement, elle retira sa main de la peau hâlée de la brune.

"Et, hum…" La blonde regarda au loin comme pour ordonner ses pensées.

"Ah oui !" Elle prit la main de Santana.

"Viens, je vais te présenter les filles."

"Quoi ? Non, non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée..."

"Si, ce sera marrant ! En plus elles sont super cool, tu vas bien t'entendre avec elles."

"Mais..." Avant que la latina ne puisse dire quoique ce soit de plus, la blonde la tira vers les autres jeunes femmes. Une fois arrivées près du groupe, Brittany appela ses amies.

"Eh les filles, regardez qui j'ai croisé ! Elle désigna la jeune brune qui se plaça à côté d'elle.

"C'est Santana."

"Bon...Bonjour." Bredouilla celle-ci complètement mortifiée, incapable de les regarder en face.

"Hey."

"Salut."

"Ça va ?"

La brune écouta comment les filles la saluèrent. Elle pensa un moment à établir un contact visuel avec elles mais se ravisa quand elle vit que les amies de Brittany etaient toutes en pleine contemplation de leur verre ou buvant pour essayer de cacher leurs rires. Brittany s'éclaira la gorge tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à ses amies.

"Santana..." Implora-t-elle en prenant la main de la latina comme pour lui assurer que tout irai bien.

"Elle c'est Esmeralda..."

"Quinn." Corrigea la rose aux yeux verts.

"...Star..."

"Rachel." Ajouta la brunette, lançant sa main en l'air pour signifier que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

"...Chandra..."

"Oh Tina ! Salut." Répliqua la jeune asiatique avec un sourire.

"...Ebony..."

"Mercedes pour te servir, sexy lady !" Renchérit la black en clignant de l'œil.

"…Et Sugar." Expliqua finalement Brittany.

"Hey, je suis Sugar. C'est mon vrai prénom...sérieusement." La brune hiperactive agrimanta ses paroles d'un rire infantil.

Santana sourit nerveusement, voulant dire quelque chose pour rompre la tension. Avant tout, elle posa une question qui l'envahissait depuis le début de la conversation.

"Et donc hum, vous êtes toutes...lesbiennes ?"

Elles rièrent.

"Non, non pas toutes." Répondit Quinn tout en prenant tendrement la main de Rachel.

"Seulement nous." Elle déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de sa future épouse.

La jeune femme asiatique intervint :

"Nous on vient ici parce que, pendant notre temps libre, on préfère oublier les hommes...si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Ajouta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

"Oh, bien-sûr, bien-sûr." Santana rit en comprenant de quoi Tina parlait.  
Mais son expression changea complètement quand elle se rendit compte que Brittany aussi était là pour oublier les mecs.

Ça veut dire qu'elle n'est pas...

"Oui, bon..." Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, Brittany s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Quand Tina dit 'nous', elle ne m'inclut pas." Elle posa sa main sur sa propre poitrine.

"Moi...moi je suis..." Elle resta pensive pendant un instant.

"J'aime aussi les femmes."

"Ou plutôt une femme..." Susurra Rachel à son oreille. Les autres se tournèrent vers leur verre afin de masquer leur fou rire.

La blonde laissa échapper un son d'indignation, son visage passant par différentes étapes de rouge. Elle se rua jusqu'à Santana pour lui expliquer -je ne sais quoi exactement- mais par chance pour elle, la brune sorti confuse de cet échange, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Quoi ?"

"Non, rien, rien...juste des mauvaises blagues de putes." Brittany rit nerveusement, assassinant ses amies du regard.

"Ok mesdemoiselles." Commença Mercedes qui éprouvait apparemment de la compassion envers elles deux.

"Je crois qu'il serait mieux qu'on s'en aille et qu'on vous laisse faire vos...négociations."

Cette fois, personne ne se gêna pour rire à pleines dents, certaines pleurant même.

Santana releva la tête complètement avergondée, sachant que la blague avait été dirigée -pas très discrètement- vers elle et la blonde.

Brittany avait les yeux fermés, voulant s'enfoncer profondément dans le sol -et engloutir avec elle ses 'pseudo-amies' au passage. Elle se fit une note mentale de se venger d'elles plus tard.

Une fois qu'elles aient eu fini de rire, elles se dispersèrent une par une et s'en allèrent souriantes et clignant de l'œil au duo féminin. Et quand enfin toutes étaient loin, Brittany se plaça devant Santana en lui prenant les mains et commença à balbutier.

"Ignore ce qu'elles ont dit, elles sont...je veux dire...des fois elles le font pour s'amuser...je ne veux pas pas que tu...tu sais que je..."

"T'inquiète, y'a pas de problème." Assura Santana en serrant les mains de la blonde.

"Je comprends...et puis, les amis sont faits pour ça non ?" Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

A la voir sourire, Brittany ne pût éviter de sourire aussi, apaisée.

Elles n'avaient aucune idée du temps qu'elles passèrent ainsi, mains dans les mains, perdus dans le regard de l'autre, jusqu'à ce leur bulle de douceur ce brise à cause d'un début de chanson déclarant du Madonna.

A ce moment, elles entendirent cris de joie et sifflements avant qu'une foule de personnes déchaînées arrive sur la piste de danse.

C'est alors que les accords d'une chanson connue firent leur apparition. C'était une version dance de 'Like a Virgin'.

"Oh Dios mío c'est pas possible." Santana se couvrit le visage de ses mains, rouge de honte mais souriant quand même quelque peu.

Brittany rit de la coïncidence et trouva adorable la manière dont la latina réagissait.  
Elle pris donc l'opportunité pour faire ce qu'elle voulait déjà faire depuis le moment où elle avait aperçu la brune.

"On danse ?" L'invita-t-elle en tendant sa main vers la latina.

Santana retira lentement les mains de son visage et regarda celles devant elle. Elle sourit, croisant de beaux yeux bleus la regardant avec espoir et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Brittany. Elles se dirigèrent vers le piste.

Dire que Brittany était une excellente danseuse était un euphémisme.

Santana pouvait a peine suivre les mouvements gracieux et sexy de la blonde qui en plus lui susurrait à l'oreille des parties de la chanson. La honte des derniers instants oubliée, toutes les deux s'amusaient en compagnie de l'autre. Quand la chanson prit fin, elles rièrent à pleine dents sans savoir pour quoi jusqu'à ce qu'une autre attire leur attention. Encore du Madonna.  
Leurs rires se rompirent subitement et furent remplacés par un sentiment de nervosité en reconnaissant les accords de 'Get Together'.

'It's all an illusion'

(Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion)

Elles étaient face à face, très proche l'une de l'autre dû à la précédente danse, paralysées, chacune avec des pensées similaires en tête.

'There's too much confusion'

(Il y a trop de confusion)

Brittany prit Santana par la taille et l'attira contre elle, commençant à se mouvoir délicatement et sensuellement.

'Down, down, down in your heart  
(Au plus profond, profond, profond de ton coeur)  
Find, find, find the secret

(Trouve, trouve, trouve le secret)  
Turn, turn, turn your head around

(Tourne, tourne, tourne ta tête)  
Baby we can do it

(Bébé on peut le faire)  
we can do it all right'

(On peut le faire correctement)

Leurs mouvements commencèrent à se faire plus osés et sensuels.

'Do you believe in love at first sight?

(Crois-tu en l'amour au premier regard ? )  
It's an illusion, I don't care

(C'est une illusion, je m'en fiche )  
Do you believe I can make you feel better ?

(Crois-tu que je puisse te faire sentir mieux ?)

Too much confusion, come on over here'

(Trop de confusion, viens ici)

Santana entoura le cou de Brittany de ses bras alors que la blonde descendit dangereusement ses mains vers les fesses de la latina.

'Can we get together?

(Peut-on être ensembles ?)  
I really, I really wanna be with you

(Je voudrais vraiment, vraiment être avec toi)  
Come and check it out with me

(Viens et prouve le avec moi)  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too'

(J'espère, j'espère que tu ressens la même chose)

La blonde glissa sa cuisse entre les jambes de Santana, causant un courant d'électricité très agréable leur traverser tout le corps.

'I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life

(J'ai cherché, cherché, cherché ma vie entière)  
to find, find, find the secret

(Pour trouver, trouver, trouver le secret)  
But all I did was open up my eyes

(Mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'est ouvrir les yeux)  
Baby we can do it,

(Bébé on peut le faire)  
we can do it all right'

(On peut le faire correctement)

Elles étaient pratiquement en train de se frotter l'une contre l'autre d'une manière très sexuelle, sans jamais interrompre le contact visuel.

'Do you believe that we can change the future?

(Crois-tu que l'on peut changer le futur ?)

Do you believe I can make you feel better?'

(Crois-tu que je puisse te faire sentir mieux ?)

La latina s'inclina et attrapa les lèvres de la blonde pour un puissant baiser.

'Can we get together?

(Peut-on être ensembles ?)  
I really, I really wanna be with you

(Je veux vraiment, vraiment être avec toi)  
Come and check it out with me

(Viens et prouve le avec moi)  
I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too'

(J'espère, j'espère que tu ressens la même chose)

Elles rompirent le baiser seulement par manque d'air, chacune respirant avec difficulté.

"Emmène-moi." Murmura Santana avec la voix pleine de désir, reflétant la même expression du regard.

Brittany ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois.

Elle arrêta toute danse, attrapa la brune par la main et la sortie de la piste de danse avec des pas rapides et saccadés.

'It's all an illusion'

(Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion)

'There's too much confusion

(Il y'a trop de confusion)  
I'll make you feel better

(Je te ferais sentir mieux)  
if it's bitter at the start

(Si c'est amer au début)  
then it's sweeter in the end

(Alors c'est doux à la fin)

Pas très loin de la piste, cinq jeunes femmes observaient la scène. Quatre d'entre elles étaient en train de jurer et de se plaindre alors qu'elles sortaient chacune leur porte-monnaie.

"Merci beaucoup mesdemoiselles !" Dit Quinn avec un sourire triomphant. Elle avait la main tendue vers ses amies, recevant l'argent offert par les filles.

"C'est pas juste."

"La chienne. Elle a de la chance."

"Je t'ai entendu."

En vérité, après avoir laissé Santana et Brittany seule à seule, elles avaient décidé de leurs donner un peu d'aide afin de les réunir une bonne fois pour toute. Elles avaient donc élu deux chansons qui étaient passées, pouvant les aider pour leur objectif. Mais les 'méchantes filles' qu'elles étaient avaient aussi fait un pari pour voir sur qu'elle chanson le couple s'en irai pour passer à l'étape supérieure et arranger le problème qui pesait depuis des semaines.

"Je pensais vraiment que 'Like a Virgin' serait la bonne." Se plaignit Rachel avec une moue enfantine.

"Awww mon amour." Quinn prit le menton de sa fiancée entre ses doigts et lui donna un petit baiser.

"On pensait toutes ça tu le sais." Mercedes se renfrogna alors qu'elle buvait sa vodka.

"Ok, ok on se calme les filles." Intervint Tina. "Le but était de les mettre ensemble pour qu'elles aient l'opportunité d'arranger ce qu'elles avaient à arranger. C'est exactement ce qu'il vient de se passer !"

"C'est sûr, on devrait entre en train de fêter ça !" Ajouta Sugar en levant son verre.

"Mesdemoiselles, je porte un toast." Toutes levèrent leur verre à leur tour.

"Pour notre incroyable talent de cupidon" elle rit "et pour le pouvoir de Madonna.

SANTÉ !

Elles burent leur verre en silence jusqu'à ce que Rachel ne puisse se retenir de commenter :

"Les filles...vous croyez que cette fois je vais lui demander de payer ?"

Les cinq jeunes femmes s'ettoufèrent ou recrachèrent leur boisson à cause des éclats de rire qui sortirent de leur bouche. Une bonne fin de soirée pour les filles de La maison Glee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Santana se réveilla le lendemain matin avec l'impression que quelqu'un l'observait. Elle ouvrit ses yeux lentement, s'habituant à la lumière du jour et se rendit compte que, en fait, sa -maintenant- personne préférée était en train de la regarder fixement.

Brittany était sur le côté, appuyée sur son coude, soutenant sa tête avec une main.

"Bonjour petite marmotte." Salua-t-elle avec un sourire.

"Bonjour." Répondit la latina avec le même sourire.

¡Dios! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt ?! Elle est encore plus magnifique au réveil et sans maquillage.

Elle leva sa main et replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de Brittany.

"Tu est si belle." Lui dit-elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait définitivement pas au compliment. Une caractéristique rougeur prit possession de ses joues et, sans rien dire, elle embrassa les lèvres de la brune.

Elles s'embrassèrent donc lentement pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que la blonde se positionne sur Santana pour approfondir le baiser. La sensation du corps nu de Brittany contre le sien, les battements de son coeur plus forts que jamais et les images des ébats de la veille tournant dans sa tête, furent de trop pour Santana. Ainsi, sans pouvoir l'éviter, elle interrompu le baiser afin de regarder avec intensité les yeux bleus de sa belle.

"Je t'aime." S'entendit-elle prononcer.

La blonde resta immobile après une telle confession, étonnée au possible.

"Merde !" Jura Santana, repoussant Brittany et sortant du lit.

"San…"

"Merde, merde, merde...je suis désolée je..." La brune se couvrit le visage de ses mains.

"Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais bordel."

"Regarde..." Essaya de parler la blonde, assise sur le lit. Mais elle fut interrompue par Santana.

"Tout ça est ridicule, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?!" La latina tourna sa tête de droite à gauche en désapprobation avec sa propre attitude.

"C'est à peine si je te connais !" Elle éleva ses mains avec frustration.

"Je te jure que je ne voulais que du sexe, c'était la seule chose que je cherchais et alors..."

"Hey, écoute moi..."

"Et c'était seulement une nuit ! Une maudite nuit rien de plus ! Qu'est-ce que le diable a contre moi ?

Elle envoya un regard accusateur à la blonde.

"Je…" Essaya de nouveau Brittany.

"Parce que, à partir de ce moment, je...je ne pouvais pas arrêter de penser à toi et...je ne pouvais même plus entrer dans une boîte, je ne sais même pas pourquoi !" Santana commença à faire les cents pas.

"Alors quand finalement j'y suis parvenu, tu était là ! ...Tu étais là et je me noie en toi de nouveau...tu...je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé ! Mais on a fini ici et j'ai senti que tout était parfait, comme si on tenait faire quelque chose mais...mais"

Brittany la regarda quelque peu confuse mais resta silencieuse, attendant que la latina continue.

"Tu es une prostituée !" S'écria la brune. "Et je...je ne sais pas si je peux accepter ça Brittany."

La blonde soupira avec irritation.

"Enfin, si jamais il y a quelque chose que je peu accepter ou non puisque ce qu'on a fait la veille n'était peut-être qu'une nuit de sexe comme tant d'autres pour toi non ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si cette fois je dois te payer..."

"San…"

"Je dois te payer ? Que signifie tout ceci Brittany ?... Ou devrais-je t'appeler Goldie ?"

"Santana…"

"Tu vois ?! Je ne sais même pas comment t'appeller et..."

"SANTANA !" Cria la blonde pour faire sortir la latina de sa transe.

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE !"

Santana se retourna et la regarda avec choc et incompréhension.

"Qu...quoi ?"

Brittany inspira fortement et repris plus calmement.

"Je te dit que je ne suis pas une protituée."

"Quoi ?" Répéta la brune, perplexe.

"Je suis une danceuse Santana."

"Une danceuse érotique ?"

"Non." Corrigea la blonde avec un rire sarcastique.

"Une danceuse normale, je travaille dans une école de danse."

"Mais… tu… qu'est-ce tu faisais dans le bordel ?" Santana n'était pas seulement confuse mais aussi intriguée.

Brittany respira profondément et se rassit au bord du lit. "Je vais de temps en temps enseigner aux filles quelques mouvements, ou chorégraphies, tu sais les bases quoi. J'ai était engagée il y a six mois et du coup j'ai connu les filles. Maintenant on est amies. On sort des fois pour manger, danser ou s'amuser" termina-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

"Ok…et…ils t'appellent Goldie parce que..." Brittany laissa échapper un léger rire des ses lèvres roses. "Le directeur de 'La maison Glee', Kurt, m'a dit que ce serai mon 'nom de guerre' si un jour j'acceptais de travailler pour lui. Il a voulut me convaincre...plus de fois que je peux me rappeler."

"Ah…ok…mais attends !" La brune se rappela de quelque chose. "Qui est Mike ?"

"Mike ? C'est un ami et un partenaire de danse. On travaille ensemble dans l'institut...y c'est sur que la je lui dois quelques heures sup."

"Je vois." Répondit Santana, perturbée. Elle déglutit difficilement et décida de poser l'autre question qu'elle avait en tête.

"Si tu n'est pas une...alors pourquoi..."

"Ben euh..." La blonde commença à être nerveuse mais se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle soit honnête.

"Ce jour là dans le bordel, je suis allé chercher mon chèque, on s'est rentré dedans et je te vu et je...j'ai pensé que tu était la femme la plus magnifique que je n'avais jamais vie de toute ma vie." Elle regarda Santana en face avant d'ajouter :

"Tu vois, il y a pas longtemps j'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur ma sexualité et...et je savais pas quoi faire. Je suis alors allé dans des boîtes gay avec les filles, pour voir si je rencontrerai quelqu'un. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai jamais senti la nécessité d'agir selon mes impulsions. Alors…"

La latina entendit les battements de son coeur accélérer.

"Alors tu est venue et...tu m'as littéralement frappé par ta présence." Brittany sourit au souvenir du moment.

"Tu m'a fait ressentir des choses que jamais je n'avais pensé ressentir pour quelqu'un un jour, avec un simple regard et j'ai...j'ai pensé 'il faut que je parle avec cette fille, il faut que je la connaisse' et tout de suite tu as commencer à me dire que tu étais lesbienne, que tu était vierge et que tu voulais avoir du sexe avec une professionnelle et du coup bah..." Elle respira profondément "la vérité c'est que je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivée à ce moment, tu était là à dire toutes ces choses et ça à fait comme tilt dans ma tête je me suis dit 'c'est mon opportunité'. Je mourais d'envie de savoir ce que cela faisait d'être avec une femme et tu voulais la même chose. En plus tu était tellement belle et j'ai..." Cette fois-ci, Brittany rougit. "J'ai décidé de te suivre alors que tu pensais depuis le début que j'étais une prostituée...ça semblait une bonne idée sur le moment."

Elle regarda Santana dans les yeux, attendant que celle-ci dise quelque chose mais la brune resta silencieuse. Elle était juste paralysée, essayant de diriger l'information reçue.  
Brittany prit cela comme une opportunité pour continuer.

"Je te jure Santana que dès le moment où je t'ai vu tu m'as réellement plu...et j'allais te demander de m'accorder un rencard après...tu sais quoi. Mais le lendemain matin tu t'es montrée si distante, si froide que j'ai pensé que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose après ce qu'on avait fait et...Oh mon Dieu cette nuit fut..." La blonde bougea la tête avec incrédulité. "fut la meilleure de ma vie...la nuit où..." Elle ferma les yeux, se leva et se posta juste devant Santana. "La nuit où je suis tombée amoureuse de toi." La latina émit un son de surprise.

"Tu..."

Brittany prit les mains de Santna dans les siennes de manière tendre.

"Je t'aime." Confirma-t-elle avec un sourire qui atteint ses yeux.

"Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été claire avec toi dès le début, mais c'est que tu m'as pris par surprise et j'ai agit par instinct...je ne voulais pas te laisser partir."

"Oh Brittany…" Santana sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'émotion et attrapa la blonde pour l'enlacer fortement.

"Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tout ça est tellement...fou."

"Je sais." Répondit la danceuse aussi complètement déboussolée.

Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, profitant de leur proximité. Après quelques minutes, Brittany se détacha doucement de Santana pour la regarder.

"Que dirai-tu de recommencer à zéro et de faire les choses bien cette fois-ci ?" Suggéra-t-elle.

"ummm, bien" Santana fit un pas en arrière et regarda la danceuse de haut en bas.

"Laisse moi te dire que en ce moment même, tu est en train de me donner une incroyable première impression."

Elles éclatèrent de rire à cette remarque étant donné qu'elles étaient toutes les deux nues.

"Je voudrais t'inviter à sortir, comme un rencard. Qu'est-ce tu en dis ?" Demande Brittany avec timidité.

Santana lui offrit un énorme sourire.

"J'adorais, mais..." Elle s'approcha dangereusement de la blonde. "Seulement si je paye."

"Mais…"

"Non, pas de mais." La brune posa un doigt sur les lèvres rosées de Brittany.

"Je veux payer vu que tu ne me l'a pas demandé pour tes merveilleux services la première fois." Ajoute-t-elle en clignant de l'œil.

"Oh à propos de ça…" répliqua rapidement la danceuse. "...si je n'ai pas voulu te faire payer ce n'est pas parce que je ne le voulais pas, je n'avais juste aucune idée de combien je devais te demander."

La brune ouvrit grand la bouche d'indignation. "T'es une salope !" Elle poussa Brittany sur le lit et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Elles luttèrent un temps pour la domination mais éclatèrent de rire.

Quand elles furent calmées, elles se regardèrent dans les yeux de manière intense jusqu'à ce que Brittany prenne délicatement le visage de Santana entre ses mains.

"Tu m'as payé Santana."

"Comment ?"

"En t'offrant à moi, comme ta première fois."

Un moment de silence -pendant lequel elles analysèrent toutes les deux la signification des ces mots dans leur coeur- est suivi par la question de la brune.

"Ce fut aussi ta première fois, n'est pas ?"

"Oui, ma première femme."

Elles échangèrent un sourire.

"Tu sais..." Santana continua. "…c'était facile de m'avoir, tu semblais savoir parfaitement ce que tu faisais."

Brittany rit. "Ben, avec un corps comme le tien, je n'ai pas eu besoin de beaucoup d'inspiration."

Santana sourit et embrassa la danceuse tendrement. Elle soupira de plaisir et de soulagement. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé en seulement un mois avait été fatiguant mais elle es ressortait heureuse et amoureuse. Rapidement, des éclats de rire sortirent s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Brittany, intriguée, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire aussi.

"C'est juste que... Qui aurait cru que l'on se rendontrerait dans un bordel ?" Brittany réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

"Eh bien tu sais ce qu'on dit : 'l'amour est là où on l'attend le moins.'"

 **The end**


End file.
